Verifying one's true identity is an ever-increasing problem. Identify theft is rampant, and stolen identifies have even been used to facilitate terrorist attacks. Computer networks and secure areas have been breached with misappropriated keys, passwords and codes. Conventional solutions typically include a photo identification document having a photographic quality image of the license holder on the document protected from tampering by one or more security feature. Another solution is the use of so-called “smart cards.”
The term “smart card” as used herein is defined broadly to generally include a device that carries information. (The definition of a smart card used in this application is broad enough to include so-called radio frequency identification cards—or RFID cards.). Typically, a smart card includes a microprocessor (or electronic processing circuitry) and/or memory circuitry embedded therein. The electronic circuitry is often packaged as a module. A memory smart card stores information in electronic memory circuits, while a processor smart card can manipulate information stored in associated memory. Of course a smart card module can include both processing and memory circuitry. A “contact” smart card communicates via a physical contact interface. A contact smart card is typically inserted into a smart card reader, thereby making physical contact between the interface and the reader. A “contactless” smart card may have an antenna through which signals are communicated, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,424,029, which is herein incorporated by reference. Thus, a contactless smart card may not need a physical interface. Of course, a smart card can include both a contact and contactless (e.g., antenna and supporting circuitry) interface. A smart card may be passive in that it lacks an internal power source. Power can be supplied through its interface, which energizes the smart card's internal circuits. Of course, there are smart cards that may include an internal power source. Further background for smart cards and smart card readers can be found, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,721,781, 5,955,961, 6,000,607, 6,047,888, 6,193,163, 6,199,144, 6,202,932, 6,244,514, 6,247,644, 6,257,486, and 6,485,319.
Smart cards are capable of performing a variety of functions, including carrying data, manipulation or processing information and data, controlling access (e.g., by carrying pass codes, biometric data, passwords, etc.), providing identifying information, holding biometric data, etc. Of course, this is not an exhaustive list of possible smart card functionality.
A conventional smart card manufacturing process provides a blank card. The blank is drilled, perhaps by a second vendor or manufacturer. A smart card chip is inserted into a pre-drilled blank. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,404,643, herein incorporated by reference, discloses a card with an integrated circuit. The integrated circuit is attached to a card blank and is bonded by melt flowing adhesive. The card blank can have a pre-drilled cavity into which the integrated circuit is placed, or may be the same size and shape as is the card blank and a space there between is filled with adhesive.) Often times the chip filled blank is passed to a third vendor or manufacturer who prints or engraves the chip filled blank. The printing processes available at this stage are sometimes limited. In fact, printing is not always possible on both sides of the card—due to the contact area presented by a smart card module. Even if a smart card is printed after embedding an integrated circuit module, the printing may nevertheless be vulnerable to malicious attacks (e.g., by changing information printed on the smart card).
We have found additional limitations that are associated with conventional smart cards. In the case of contact smart cards, some of these problems include the smart card module popping off the card when flexed, flex stresses that damage the smart card module, and/or the card itself cracking with normal wear and tear.
Accordingly, in one embodiment of the present invention, we provide a contact smart card including a core layer. The core layer can include a synthetic paper—offering flexibility for the contact smart card. Thus, the synthetic paper core may also help to reduce cracking often seen after normal wear and tear of conventional smart cards. The core layer is preferably preprinted, perhaps with personal information, prior to the insertion of a smart card module. We can print high quality images and text—on both sides of the document, if needed—since the smart card module is installed after printing. The print is preferably covered with a laminate to offer intrusion protection and wear-and-tear protection. A cavity is formed in the laminated structure and integrated circuitry is secured in the cavity.
Some of our smart card processes can also be controlled by one entity, if desired, such as in a “central” issue (CI) program. Commercial systems for issuing ID documents are of two main types, namely so-called “central” issue (CI), and so-called “on-the-spot” or “over-the-counter” (OTC) issue. Of course, we envision that we will provide so-called “blank” documents (e.g., document structures without printing and lamination, or with some pre-printing and/or some lamination) to over-the-counter (OTC) issuing stations.
Central issue type ID documents are not immediately provided to the bearer, but are later issued to the bearer from a central location. For example, in one type of CI environment, a bearer reports to a document station where data is collected, the data is forwarded to a central location where the card is produced, and the card is forwarded to the bearer, often by mail. Another illustrative example of a CI assembling process occurs in a setting where a driver passes a driving test, but then receives her license in the mail from a CI facility a short time later. Still another illustrative example of a CI assembling process occurs in a setting where a driver renews her license by mail or over the Internet, then receives a drivers license through the mail.
Centrally issued identification documents can be produced from digitally stored information and generally comprise a core material (also referred to as “substrate”), such as paper or plastic, sandwiched between a plurality of layers of, e.g., clear plastic laminate, such as polyester or polycarbonate, to protect printed information (e.g., photographs, text, barcodes, biometric representations, security features, etc.) from wear, exposure to the elements and tampering. The materials used in such CI identification documents can offer the ultimate in durability. In addition, centrally issued digital identification documents generally offer a higher level of security than OTC identification documents because they offer the ability to pre-print the core of the central issue document with security features such as “micro-printing”, ultra-violet security features, security indicia and other features currently unique to centrally issued identification documents. Another security advantage with centrally issued documents is that the security features and/or secured materials used to make those features are centrally located, reducing the chances of loss, misappropriation or theft (as compared to having secured materials dispersed over a wide number of “on the spot” locations).
In addition, a CI assembling process can be more of a bulk process facility, in which many cards are produced in a centralized facility, one after another. The CI facility may, for example, process thousands of cards in a continuous manner. Because the processing occurs in bulk, CI can have an increase in efficiency as compared to some OTC processes, especially those OTC processes that run intermittently. Thus, CI processes can sometimes have a lower cost per ID document, if a large volume of ID documents is manufactured.
In contrast to CI identification documents, over-the-counter (“OTC”) identification documents are issued immediately to a bearer who is present at a document-issuing station. An OTC assembling process provides an ID document “on-the-spot.” (An illustrative example of an OTC assembling process is a Department of Motor Vehicles (“DMV”) setting where a driver's license is issued to a person, on the spot, after a successful exam.). In some instances, the very nature of the OTC assembling process results in small, sometimes compact, printing and card assemblers for printing the ID document.
In identification and security applications, it is often desirable to increase the functionality of identification documents. Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention may provide the look and/or feel of conventional identification documents while providing smart card functionality. In one implementation, we combine an image bearing identification card with smart card functionality. We sometimes refer to these types of documents as “smart identification documents.” In another implementation, we “upgrade” an identification document that may have already passed into circulation by providing a smart card module within a pre-circulated ID document.
Another aspect of the present invention involves modification of a synthetic paper core-based identification (ID) document to provide a smart card that includes integrated circuitry (e.g., a semiconductor chip and interface), laser, thermal transfer and/or offset printed images (e.g., including photographic representations) and/or customized (or personalized) text and data.
(In this document, the use of the terms “identification document” and “ID document” is intended to include at least all types of ID documents. Note that, for the purposes of this disclosure, the terms “document,” “card,” “badge” and “documentation” are used interchangeably. In addition, ID documents are broadly defined herein and include (but are not limited to), documents, magnetic disks, credit cards, bank cards, phone cards, passports, driver's licenses, network access cards, employee badges, debit cards, security cards, visas, immigration documentation, national ID cards, citizenship cards, social security cards and badges, certificates, identification cards or documents, voter registration cards, police ID cards, border crossing cards, security clearance badges and cards, gun permits, badges, gift certificates or cards, membership cards or badges, tags, CD's, consumer products, knobs, keyboards, electronic components, etc., or any other suitable items or articles that may record information, images, and/or other data, which may be associated with a function and/or an object or other entity to be identified.).
In addition, in this document, “identification” includes (but is not limited to) information, decoration, and any other purpose for which an indicia can be placed upon an article in the article's raw, partially prepared, or final state. Also, instead of ID documents, our inventive techniques can be employed with product tags, product packaging, business cards, bags, charts, maps, labels, etc., etc., particularly those items including an laminate or over-laminate structure. The term ID document thus is broadly defined herein to include these tags, labels, packaging, cards, etc.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a smart identification document includes: a core layer including a first surface and a second surface; a first layer of a substantially transparent polymer adjacently arranged on the first surface of the core layer; an aperture; and a module. The aperture includes a first section disposed in the first polymer layer, the first section including a ledge in the first polymer layer, and a second section disposed in at least the core layer. The module includes electronic circuitry, wherein at least a first portion of the module is adjacently arranged with the ledge, and at least a section portion of the module extends into at least some of the second section of the aperture.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, an identification document includes a core layer including a front side and a back side; printed indicia formed on at least the front side of the core layer; a first laminate layer secured with an adhesive to the back side of the core layer; a second laminate layer secured with an adhesive to the front side of the core layer; a cavity disposed in the first laminate, the cavity extending through the first laminate layer, adhesive and into the core layer; and electronic circuitry disposed in the cavity.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a manufacturing method includes the steps of: providing a first laminate and a second laminate, the first laminate comprising a front surface and a back surface, and the second laminate comprising a front surface and a back surface; adjacently arranging an adhesive with the back surface of the first laminate; adjacently arranging an adhesive with the back surface of the second laminate; providing a core having a top surface and a bottom surface; laminating the first laminate, adhesive, core, adhesive and second laminate to form a structure; machining a portion of the structure; and providing an integrated circuitry module in the machined portion of the structure, the integrated circuitry module providing at least some smart card functionality.
Still another aspect of the present invention relates to a milling tool for milling a polymer and a synthetic paper structure to receive a smart card module. The tool includes: a fluted shaft having a first section and a second section; a first cutting edge having a first bevel disposed on the first section; a second cutting edge having a second bevel disposed on the second section, the first and second cutting edges forming a first axis; and wherein a non-cutting end of the first bevel and a non-cutting end the second bevel form a second axis which is rotated at a first angle in a range of 15-60 degrees from the first axis.
Yet another aspect of the present invention relates to a method of milling a cavity in an identification document to receive a smart card module. The identification document includes at least a laminate layer—document core structure. The method includes providing a first cut in the laminate layer to create a rough upper cavity, the rough upper cavity including a first aperture; providing a second cut to create a lower cavity, the lower cavity extending through the laminate layer into the document core, the lower cavity and the rough upper cavity being approximately centered around a common axis, wherein the aperture of the lower cavity is relatively smaller than the aperture of the rough upper cavity resulting in a shelf in the laminate layer; and providing a third cut around the rough upper cavity to create a finished upper cavity, the finished upper cavity having an aperture which is larger than the aperture of the rough upper cavity, the finished upper cavity being approximately centered around the common axis.
Still another aspect of the present invention includes an identification document including: a first PET (polyethylene terephthalate) film including a top surface and a bottom surface; a second PET film including a top surface and a bottom surface; an image-receiving layer provided on the first PET film top surface; and an adhesive layer in contact with the first PET film bottom surface and the second PET film top surface, the adhesive serving to secure the first PET film and the second PET film to one another.
Still another aspect of the present invention provides a method of making a contactless smart identification document. The method includes: providing a carrier layer including at least an antenna and electronic circuitry, wherein the carrier comprises at least one permeable area; arranging the carrier layer between a first contact layer and a second contact layer, and then securing the first contact layer and second contact layer to the carrier layer through at least one of heat and pressure so that at least a portion of one of the first contact layer and the second contact layer migrates into the carrier layer at the one permeable area; and providing first and second laminate layers over at least the first and second contact layers, respectively.
Further aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become even more apparent with reference the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings.
Of course, the drawings are not necessarily presented to scale, with emphasis rather being placed upon illustrating the principles of the invention. In the drawings, like reference numbers indicate like elements.